The use of chain or belt mounted pusher elements is well known in the art of paper handling. Such pushers are used to push a sheet or group of sheets from the rear and down a sheet path. Typically, two side-by-side pushers are used so that the sheets or group of sheets will be fed down the sheet path without imparting any skew thereon.
Because the sheets are moved down the sheet path after being subject to a large acceleration and at a high speed, accurate sheet movement and placement becomes more critical. However, mechanical limitations on the various elements that make up the pusher element conveyor system may detract from such accurate sheet movement and placement.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.